


Family Reunites

by WriterKid123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Other tags will be added later as will characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKid123/pseuds/WriterKid123
Summary: Kami sees a five-year-old Naruto getting beat up by a mob the night before his sixth birthday, and finally decides it's been enough. In an attempt to bring Naruto happiness in his life she allows Minato and Kushina to return back to earth at the age they were when they died. How will they react when they find out how terrible he's been treated?Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever own Naruto. I am just writing this because I feel like it. Get over it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yes I know I have like two or three other stories in the work, but this was bugging me so I had to start it. And no the Uchiha Massacre did happen, but only Uchiha Mikoto died from Sasuke's immediate family, and the one who killed all the Uchiha's was none other than Danzo in an attempt to stir weaken the Hidden Leaf Village so he could take control. Also, Naruto will know the others before starting the academy and in this story, they start the academy at age six and graduate at age 10. It may or may not be different from the show I'm not sure what age in the show they enter the academy. Itachi and Kakashi are both ANBU captains.

_Kami sat upon their throne watching something they absolutely despised watching. They saw a blonde child running in terror from a mob of villagers who despised him for holding the Kyuubi in him. Naruto tripped over a tree branch falling flat on his face._ “Stupid beast!” _Villagers shouted as they began to kick the child in his stomach. Deciding she has seen enough of this, Kami waved her hand as a puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared two figures stood before Kami._

_One was a man with golden blonde hair and his eyes were an ocean blue. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with the Namikaze clan symbol on either side of his sleeves with a ninja vest on over it. The other person Kami summoned was a woman. She had a deep plum hair color and her eyes were a violet-blue color. She herself was wearing a white undershirt with a dark green dress on._

_“Minato and Kushina Namikaze,” Kami spoke up getting the couple's attention._

“K-Kami?” _Minato questioned with wide eyes in shock. Kami smirked softly nodding to them._

_“Yes, I am the one you mortals refer to as ‘Kami’.” She spoke gently as Kushina and Minato stared in disbelief. “Sorry to pull you from your eternal rest, but I can not sit here and watch as this poor boy is abused,” Kami spoke up as she showed the two what she was watching. Minato and Kushina watched Kami before looking at what she showed them. What they saw was a blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker marks getting beaten and abused by a mob of villagers. Almost instantly Kushina knew who the boy was._

“N-Naruto?” _Kushina asked looking up to Kami who nodded._

_“Yes, that is your son, Naruto Uzumaki. For his entire life, he’s been abused and blamed for being the Kyuubi. Tomorrow is his birthday, and I wish to give him a present he’s been long overdue for,” Kami spoke up as Minato and Kushina held each other hands. “I have decided to give you two a second chance at life,” Kami continued. “If you accept-” Before Kami could finish both Kushina and Minato cut her off saying yes._

“Forgive us for interrupting you Kami, but yes, we want to go back. We want to be with our son,” _Minato spoke up with Kushina nodding._

_“So be it. You shall return to your bodies at the age you died at.” Kami informed them the two nodding as Kami clapped her hands together._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minato opened his eyes as he and Kushina were now standing a few feet from a sobbing Naruto who was curled up into a ball on the ground being left to die by the villagers. The two newly revived parents ran over to the blonde who was crying being in severe pain. “D-don’t hurt me,” Naruto pleaded as he felt Kushina place her hands on him.

“Shh, don’t worry baby boy. We’re not here to hurt you. Parents never should harm their children,” Kushina whispered as Naruto shakily moved his hands to look up at the two who were near him.

“Y-Yondaime?” Naruto whispered in shock the wounds he got from being beaten by the mob began to get too painful and he started to close his eyes fainting from the pain. Minato picked Naruto up gently.

“Let’s get him to the hospital,” Minato spoke softly soon jumping on rooftops with Kushina heading the Konoha hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After dropping Naruto at the hospital, Kushina decided to stay with him while Minato wanted to go speak with the current Hokage. Nurses stared in disbelief at what they were seeing. The red hot-blooded habanero and the Yondaime were alive and for unknown reasons caring for the demon brat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the third Hokage was finishing up a small amount of a large mountain of paperwork he sighed softly before the door to his office slid open. With a raised eyebrow he set his pen down. “Who are you to barge in here?” Hiruzen questioned as he looked up he froze in disbelief. “Minato? How are you alive?” Hiruzen questioned standing up slowly.

“It doesn’t matter how I am alive. What does matter is that fact Kushina and I just found our son beaten half-to-death by a mob of villagers. How long has this been going on?!” Minato shouted pissed that his son was objected to such abuse.

“To be honest? He’s been abused his entire life. Villagers blame him for the Kyuubi attack. I assigned ANBU members to watch after him. But some of them have a grudge against him.” Hiruzen told the fourth who was now radiating rage. “Tell me, where is Naruto now?” The third asked.

“He is in the hospital now with Kushina watching over him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kushina pulled a chair up next to Naruto’s hospital bed softly running a hand through her child’s blonde hair. Her thumb rubbing his cheek softly as she hummed a sweet calming and soothing tone. Naruto mumbled softly as he slowly opened his eyes looking over, seeing the deep plum hair woman so close to him. He sat up and tried to back away. “P-please don’t hurt me,” The blond child whimpered as he backed up.

“Shhh, I won’t harm you. Do you remember who I am?” Kushina questioned quietly as Naruto thought for a moment. He then nodded slowly.

“Y-you said you’re my mom.” Naruto whimpered softly still on his guard since he had been fooled by the whole ‘we’re your parents’ trick before. Kushina smiled and nodded as she held Naruto’s hand.

“I am so sorry for not being here to protect you Naruto. I promise you though, we will protect you from here on out.” Kushina promised as Naruto closed his eyes resting his head against her hand.

“Th-thank you, mommy,” Naruto whispered hugging Kushina’s hand closing his eyes slowly falling back asleep. Kushina smiled softly looking at him as Hiruzen and Minato walked into the room.

“Shh, he just fell asleep again,” Kushina whispered as Hiruzen was shocked to see Kushina.

“I assume you will be wanting to take him back to your estate? And the title of Hokage?” Hiruzen asked as Minato nodded softly.

“Yes, all in time though. Firstly I want to get Naruto home.” Minato told the third as he tilted his head placing his hand on Naruto’s forehead. “Not good, he seems to be burning up,” Minato whispered quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Minato and Kushina made their way to the Namikaze mansion. Kushina was carrying a passed out Naruto in her arms. “I can’t believe how ignorant people can be,” Minato muttered as he broke the seal around the gate of the Namikaze clan. As the gate opened the two walked into the mansion to see it was spotless, not even a cobweb in sight.

“I kept it as clean as I could over the years. For when Naruto grew up to move in.” Hiruzen spoke quietly standing in the center of the living room.

“How come he wasn’t living here already? Kakashi could have lived with him if he needed an adult.” Minato spat out furious to learn that Naruto wasn’t already living in the mansion.

“You didn’t want him to know who his parents were until he was seven,” Hiruzen responded cooly and calmly as Naruto began to stir in Kushina’s arms. His eyes had bags under them and he was sweating a lot.

“Hmn n-no more,” Naruto whined softly burying his face into Kushina’s shoulder. Kushina shushed him caringly softly rocking him as she headed upstairs to put Naruto to rest.

“It’s a shame, no child should be sick on their birthday. Especially when their dead parents are back from the dead.” Hiruzen sighed while Minato nodded.

“I would like to announce that I and Kushina are alive today. We know how badly Naruto is treated on his birthday. That must end today.” Minato told Hiruzen nodded with a smile.

“I would like for you to also take the Hokage title today as well. I know it’s so quick, but I am old and all that paperwork is not fun,” Hiruzen laughed as Minato chuckled remembering how much he himself hated the paperwork as well.

“I shall accept the title of Hokage,” Minato answered as Kushina walked down the stairs with a smirk.

“I’ll go and prepare what I must for this, the announcement shall be later today then,” Hiruzen smirked before disappearing in a flash.

“Just couldn’t wait could ya?” Kushina asked with a smirk as Minato pulled her closer to him.

“Not really. Naruto spent six years of his life being treated like trash. I think it’s time he feels what it’s like to be treated as someone of importance.” Minato answered kissing Kushina gently on her lips. “But let’s hope his fever dies down before Academy starts,” Minato whispered.

“He will be. The nurses gave us some medicine that will help with the fever. I made sure to have Hiruzen check it out though, in case the nurses were trying to poison him.” Kushina responded pulling out a container of liquid cherry-flavored medicine. Minato chuckled a bit since Hiruzen filled him in on what Naruto’s personality was and could tell he was going to have a fit having to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry if you thought this was an actual new chapter. I'm actually hoping you guys are looking for a new fanfic/story. I started a new one call 'Beginning of the Fox' and the first three chapters are up. It's really the first one that I enjoy writing, and not one that I'm writing because I started it and feel like I am obligated to finish it. Please take a look at it. Again, it's called "Beginning Of The Fox'

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One of the new story. Please PLEASE leave a comment on what you think of it so far. It will help me so much!


End file.
